


Mirrors

by cestmabiologie



Series: [prompted.] [6]
Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghost Beth, I repeat: Ghost! Beth!, mild spoilers for s4e7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestmabiologie/pseuds/cestmabiologie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Beth haunting Sarah in mirrors + "Mirrors" by PVRIS</p><p>Beth has been trying to get through to Sarah since the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizzieraindrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieraindrops/gifts).



> [ _And I go searching through reflections for your outline/_ _But it’s just mine, but it’s just mine_ ](https://youtu.be/dsH8qMjnjDI)

 

If you shoot radioactive particles at a sheet of gold foil, almost all of them will pass straight through. The odd one will bounce back like a tennis ball hitting a wall.

Beth tried warning Sarah, tried whispering in her ear, tried screaming in her face, slamming doors, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She passed through the spaces between atoms.

“You don’t want to be me,” she said as Sarah combed and straightened her hair into submission.

“You don’t want what my life was,” she said as Sarah searched her own face in the mirror for some dim version of the girl at the train station, the girl in the photographs on the fridge door, the girl in the home videos. Beth stood behind her and they were reflected side-by-side and neither quite real.

( _What are you doing, Sarah? What are you doing? What are you doing?_ )

“You can’t protect them.”

Sarah’s gaze flickered and if Beth had had breath it would have caught in her chest. But it was barely a moment and Sarah turned away, running her hands through her not-quite-Beth hair and practicing her not-quite-Beth voice. Their eyes had met—Beth was sure of it—and Sarah had stared straight through.

* * *

“We need you,” Beth found herself saying every time Sarah faltered.

“I need you to be what I couldn’t be,” she said as Sarah searched her face in the mirror for something like hope. Something like strength. Something that Sarah should have but that she’d never find. Not there. And not where she went next.

( _What are you doing, Sarah? What are you doing? What are you doing?_ )

“You can protect them.”

Sarah slammed a shot glass down on the table and there it was:

atoms collided or light bent just right or maybe Sarah was just so far gone but

Sarah could see her. Sarah saw _Beth_. 

There it was: the moment Beth had been railing for. It was everything and it might be enough. 


End file.
